ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion? What Invasion?
I was on my computer, looking up the uses of sonic waves, when I was surrounded by a green light. All of a sudden, I was in my BIOME suit, on the moon! To be more specific, the dark side of the moon. I looked around, and spotted a Plumber ship. I walked up to it, wondering what this was doing here. It didn't look like anyone was inside, so I went aboard and tried powering it up. Nothing. The ship looked scorched, like some kind of energy overload had happened. That would explain the emptiness, as an overloading ship isn't exactly the safest place to be. Of course, there is the question why it was here in the first place, and why I got teleported here. After a bit of looking around, I found an emergency beacon, which is probably what activated the Ultimatrix's teleportation function. Soon, I had scouted the entire ship, but had found nothing else of particular interest. I teleported home, putting the incident in the back of my mind for then. ---- That night, I was woken up by a red glow and a sort of shaking, like something had just crashed into the street. I ran outside, but nothing unusual popped up at first. Then, that red glow came again, from the gorge this time. I turned into Quetzadactyl and flew over. From my viewpoint, it looked like a bunch of huge metal boxes giving off that red glow. It looked like there were enough to fill up the Empire State building to the brim, and then some! Knowing I might need quite a bit of energy for this, I turned into NUclES. As smart as this sounds, I had forgotten that I was up about 200 feet in the air. Fortunately for me, NUclES' shell held up quite well, though it did get a few cracks. When I stood up, I saw...me! Well, not exactly, this guy was about 20 feet taller, so about twice my size. But the point is, same species. Considering NUclES' species comes from a planet 50 million light years away, that surprised me. But he wasn't the only one. All those things I thought were metal boxes were, in reality, aliens! They ranged in size from a bit smaller than me to a little taller than the one in front of me. Considering that I had just been woken up in the middle of the night, it wasn't really the kind of thing my mind took in easily. In fact, I was so stunned, I had involuntarily transformed back into human! After a few minutes of breathing deeply, I managed to get my voice back. Unfortunately, my mind still had a busy signal, so all I was doing was babbling out nonsense. I was lucky that the alien in front of me decided to start talking, otherwise I would've blown a fuse. "Are you the one they call Tech?" He asked. Unable to talk properly, I just nodded. "I am Musacrius Ales Petronium, from Votosk. We come in need of help." I managed to get a grip on myself. Well, I was able to talk without sounding like an idiot, at least. "What kind of help?" I asked. "Our world, Votosk, is a frozen wasteland. It used to be a Utopia, before a comet struck the planet. The residue blocked light from our star for so long, that by the time it cleared, the hit had knocked us out of orbit, resulting in our planet freezing. This was 4 thousand years ago. We need a new world to live on, and Earth, a planet that uses nuclear power as energy seemed the best choice." "If this happened 4 Thousand years ago, why did you wait so long to start the trip?" "Because, it was not worth it at the time. We easily adapted to the cold conditions, becoming bigger and bigger, and producing more energy." "So why do you want to move here now?" "Because, the life cycle of our species takes thousands of years, and it is only recently that our people have had new children. They are the smallest you see among us. We did not want them to grow up on a horrible planet such as Votosk. We are hoping that humans will accept us onto the planet." "That might be a problem." "Why?" "Humans typically have a tendency to exploit anything to their own purposes, that is, if they don't get so scared they blow you to bits. Not exactly the best enviroment for raising your kids." "You are a human, yet you do not have these qualities." "Well, not all humans do, most humans don't, actually, but the ones who do typically have the firepower to back themselves up." "So there is no hope?" "Probably n-What's that?!" I pointed at a large sphere flying through the air. It looked awfully familiar. It crashed right in front of me, sending me flying. I got up, coughed a couple of times, and readyed the Ultimatrix. When the smoke cleared, I saw something I hoped I wouldn't have to see again. Remember that deadly robot that adapted to any situation that Vilgax and Xenon had found drifting through space? Well, now it was acting on it's own accord, not to mention standing right in front of me. -------------------------------------------------------- What the-you again?!" I yelled. Unexpectedly, the mech actually awnsered my question. "Stupid, stupid. I am right in front of you, am I not? I must ask you to stand aside so that I can fulfill my directive." "What, destroying me?" "Your lack of intelligence is astounding. I am here to rid the planet of the Prypiatosian A, either voluntarily or by force." "Wait, what? But I thought-" "How surprising. If you did a little more of that, you would remember that I was not acting of my own accord. My shell was being controlled by your enemies. Oh, and if you haven't already figured it out, they lied about the broadcast thing. They tricked you. Easily. Thoroughly. Too simp-" "I get it, I get it, you think I'm an idiot! Anyways, why do you want the Prypiatosians gone?" "Letting them reside on the planet would disrupt a universal balance, not to mention break intergalactic law. Of course, I assume that, being a Plumber agent, you actually knew all of this already. No, huh? Of course." "Oh. Well, just give me a minute, okay?" I turned to the Prypiatosians. "Okay, so apparently, you're actually not allowed to reside here due to intergalactic law. However, I think I might be able to help with the whole cold, frozen wasteland thing." ------------------------------------------------------ "You do realize this is complete madness, correct?" "Who asked your opinion?" "I would not even allow this if it would not help restore balance to this sector." "Like you could stop me from doing it anyway." Such had been the argument throughout the entire journey to the planet Votosk. I knew that my idea was risky, but there really wasn't any other choice. "You realize the enormity of trying to move an entire planet back into orbit around a star?" "Yes! Just stay out of the way while we're doing it, okay? Look, we're here." The journey to Votosk had only taken a couple of hours due to riding on Xenon's ship. Of course, Xenon was hestitant of letting an entire species on his 2-person cruiser. Fortunately, I had managed to reconstitute them into much smaller forms as Ultimate Calkules. I activated the BIOME suit and opened the hatch, jumping into space while holding the Prypiatosians. I activated the Ultimatrix, turning me into Calkules, then Ultimate Calkules. I returned them to their regular size and then turned into NUclES. "Ready to do this?" I asked. "Let's get it started!" Someone shouted. "Okay, everybody. Ready...Aim...Fire!" And with that, I launched my most powerful energy blast I could muster at the planet, the Prypiatosians around me doing the same. The planet shuddered, then started moving. It soon got moving at such a rate that we couldn't push it any faster. "Uh-Oh. That planet's going pretty fast, but it's going to take decades for it to get back into it's original position at this point!" Definitely a problem. We needed a gaster beam, or more power, or- More power! That was it! "Time to go Ultimate!" I slammed down the dial of the Ultimatrix, and soon, I was... "Ultimate NUclES!" I fired all my energy I could at the planet, making it go quite a bit faster. But still not fast enough. I had to do something! If only I could just make more of me, we could definitely get that planet going. I then had a spark of inspiration. Highly unlikely it would work, but I had to try! I twisted the dial on the Ultimatrix to Splitter, then yanked it up, cranked it around, and slammed it down. There was a huge flash of green, blinding me for a moment. I glanced down at myself. I was a bit smaller, and my fingers were replaced by claws. I had three points on my head, and was colored in black and white. "Oh, yeah! Ultimate NUclitter! Let's see what this baby can do!" I multiplied myself about five times. We charged up our beams, and then let 'er rip! We combined the beams into one huge energy beam, firing it at the planet. This got it going so fast, hurtled through space faster than the eye can see! "Cool!" Yelled Xenon. "Now we just need some way of stopping it." Oops. Never thought of that. I turned into Quetzadactyl and zoomed into hyperspace, passing the planet by a long shot. When I reached the target area of the planet, I saw it zooming at me extremely fast. Resisting the urge to try and eat the planet, I instead fired all the sonic power I had at it. As there's no air or anything else in space to transmit sound, this didn't work too well. I started panicking, and losing my head like that made my also lose control of my head's instincts. I dove towards the planet, opening my mouth. In the back of my head, I thought that this was ridiculous. Like I could eat a whole planet! Suddenly, I grew bigger. A LOT bigger. So big, in fact, that I was now large enough to actually eat the planet. I regained control right about then, and stopped the planet in the right spot just by pushing it with my wing. Once the alien form realized nothing was being eaten, it shrunk down to normal size almost grouchily. --------------------------------------------------- After saying my goodbyes to the Prypiatosian A's, I got back on Xenon's ship for the ride home. As I did this, the robot floated over to me. "You really are quite something, Tek No Logical." It said. "Even with your extreme lack of knowledge or skill on working the source of your power, you somehow managed to restore balance, although it was quite unorthodox." "Um...thanks, I guess." I replied. "Just remember, I'm keeping an optical unit on you." "Yeah, yeah, whatever." ----------------------------------------- End of chapter. Category:Episodes Category:Tech 10